dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Docks
The Academy Docks are a location on Academia where boats come in and out and drop off the students or visitors of the illustrious school. Boats of all shapes and sizes can be found here along with warehouses lining the eastern half. Finally, the lighthouse is stood at the end of the docks to help seafaring ships arrive safe and sound. You may RP here. Plants Gather Where There is Water Yuga is atop a set of cargo containers watching the ships come and leave. Watching them intently as though something is going to happen. In actuality he is waiting for prey to wander into his gaze. He's looking for something to beat into the ground to satisfy the anger swelling within him. Samantha sighs as he continues walking down the docks and towards the lighthouse. She shivers a little as she squeezes her arms against her sides with her hands in her coat pockets. Due to the more relaxed nature off campus she had a chance to wear normal clothes like a blue tank top, white jacket, long jeans, and shoes with colorful green socks. She had her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and her glasses were tucked away in her pants pocket. "Sure is cold today... didn't think it'd be this cold by the docks." Yuga jumps down in front of her and ensures that his landing is seen and heard by her. "Hello fellow Academia student. How are you going to be?" Yuga says emotionless, staring down at her. Samantha jumps back a little startled by the boy but then sighs. "Oh, it's you. Didn't you graduate, what are you still doing on the island Yuga?" Samantha asked with a curious note in her voice. She'd always wondered where students go after graduation but assumed it was simply back home. "I'm heading to the Lighthouse. Care to join me since you're here?" she asks though she has an uneasy feeling in the back of her mind. "Hmph." He grumbles before allowing her to lead the way to lighthouse, him in tow. As they began walking he begins to fiddle with his duel disk ensuring that it is in functional condition. Samntha hummed a tune to herself as they walked with the wind blowing against the two of them. "So, Yuga, what are you still doing here on the island? You leave something behind?" she asks looking back and noticing his attire. "You still have the silver coat and academy clothes they gave you so it couldn't have been too long." "I haven't left something on the island." He said calmly before stopping and activating his duel disk, "But I do want to leave my rage on this island. Could you help me?" He looks at her as he puts his deck into the duel disk and the auto shuffler activates. She looks back and seems shocked before she jumps back and takes her Duel Disk off of her leg and then her Deck out of her left coat pocket. "Oh a Duel huh? This should be fun, let's do it." she says excitedly strapping it on and letting the blade appear with the auto shuffler shuffling her Deck. "Don't look down on me because I'm young now." she says her personality changing and being ferocious. "Duel!" Yuga shouts, "I'll go first." He looks at his hand for a second. "I activate the spell card, 'Frightfur patchwork' to add edge imp chain and a polymerization from deck to my hand. I'll then play 1 'Edge imp chain' in face-up defense position and end my turn." Samantha tsks at the play and draws a card. "Well, time for you to see why I'm one of the top of the class! I summon Ritual Beast Tamer Elder in ATK position!" The monster is summoned and appears as an elderly man. "Now, for his effect. This allows me to summon a Ritual Beast monster from my hand, so say 'hello' to Ritual Beast Cannahawk." she summons a large yellow thunderous bird-like monster from her hand. "Now I'll use his effect to banish a Ritual Beast card from my Deck, specifically Ritual Beast Rammpengu." she states as she removes the card from play. "Now, I'll fusion summon using these two monsters by banishing them from play!" she shouts as they both vanish into a swirling vortex. "Beast of the sky come forth and take the lead of the elder tamer that knows all. FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 6 Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk!" The large majestic beats appears as the two float on top of one another. "I then use its effect to send my Ritual Tamer and Ritual Beast Rammpengu into my Graveyard and add Ritual Beast Steeds to my hand." she states as she does so. "Now, I place two cards face down and end my turn." "Hmph. Draw." Yuga says in a bored tone, "I'll normal summon 'Predplant Sarraceniant' and then activate the spell card, 'Polymerization' to fuse my two monsters together. Come forth! FUSION SHOUKAN! Level 8 'Predaplant Chimera Raffleia' at this moment 'Predaplant sarraceniant' and 'Edge Imp Chain' activate, adding 'Predator Graft' and 'Frightfur patchwork' to my hand. I then activate 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia''s effect to target your 'Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk' and banish it from the game!" Samantha smiles and interrupts his play with a facedown card. "I activate Ritual Beasts Steeds! This will destroy your Rafflesia but I'll still lose my Cannahawk." she watches as he monster is banished but nods to it as it goes away. "So, that was a one for one move. You have anything else prepared for me Yuga?" she asks seemingly wanting more. "I activate 'Predator Graft' to summon back my 'Predplant Chimera Rafflesia' Revive my servant." He looks at her for a second, "Prepare yourself. 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia attack her directly." A shining light stops the monster as Samantha activates her last card. "I activate the quick-play spell Ritual Beast's Promised Return! This allows me to banish the Winda in my hand to summon back the Ritual Beast Cannahawk from my Banished Pile!" she shouts as the monster is summoned in Defense Position. Rafflesia would continue it's attack but be stopped once again by the monster splitting into Winda and Cannahawk. "I'll attack your 'Spiritual Beast Cannahawk' with my 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia'." The 'Chimera Rafflesia' takes the bird and wraps it with vine whips and then slowly devours it while it screeches for help. "Now during my main phase two, I activate 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia''s effect to banish 'Ritual Beast Tamer Winda'." He looks over at Samantha expecting a reaction of disdain. "I set one card in my spell and trap card zone then end my turn." Samantha smiles and draws. "Thanks, I needed that. I summon Ritual Beast Tamer Winda. Now, I attack with her!" she lunges forward at the Chimera plant. When it bashes her back and Samantha takes the damage she summons Ulti-Apelio and the tiger then lunges and destroys the Rafflesia. "And with that, that'll be my turn. So what's your next move?" she asks watching him closely. "I draw. Then during my standby phase 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia''s effect activates in grave, I add 'Transcendental Polymerization' to my hand from my deck." He looks at his hand before deciding on his next move. "I set one monster in face-down defense position and end my turn." Samantha draws and looks intrigued. "Alright, I summon Ritual Beast Cannahawk from my hand. From there I use it's effect to send Ritual Beast Rammpengu from my Deck to the Banished pile. Now, Cannahawk attacks your Defense position monster!" "My defense position is 'Predaplant Sarraceniant' and so I activate its effect to destroy both it and your monster." Both monsters provide shirll cries as they are sent to the graveyard. "My monsters effect then activates in the graveyard allowing me to add 'Predaplant Sundew Kingii' to my hand." Alepio jumps this time in a ferocious state pinning down Yuga and extending its claws slashing at him and reducing his life points by a great amount. "I'll end my turn with that." Yuga gets up and brushes off the dust completely unfazed by the attack, "I draw. I summon 'Predaplant Spino Dionaea' and its effect activates placing a 'Predator' counter on your monster." Samantha holds out her hand. "I split Apelio into Winda and Rampengu in DEF Position. You miss your effect." Yuga smiles maliciously. "Thanks." He says cold and heartless before returning to his constantly bored face. "'Preadplant Spino Dionaea' attack 'Ritual Beast Tamer Winda'. My monsters attack points are equal to your monsters defense therefore neither are destroyed and neither of us take damage. But my monster's effect activates. I special summon from my deck 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' and its effect activates allowing me to discard my 'Predaplant Sundew Kingii' to special summon 'Predaplant Darling Cobra' then that monster's effect activates adding super polymerization to hand. 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' attacks 'Spiritual Beast Rampengu'. Now during main phase two I activate the spell card 'Polymerization' to fuse the 'Predaplant Spino Dionaea' and the 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' together. Come forth! FUSION SHOUKAN! Level 7 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia'! and then I activate its effect to banish your 'Winda' after this I activate 'Transcendental Polymerization' by paying 2000 Life points to fuse my 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia' and my 'Predaplant Darling Cobra' together. Descend Now! FUSION SHOUKAN! Level 8 'Predaplant Dragostapelia' I then activate the effect of 'Transcendental Polymerization' in my graveyard, by banishing it I can special summon the materials back with their effects negated and their attack and defense set to 0. I then play the polymerization one more time from my hand to fuse the monsters again. Descent Now! FUSION SHOUKAN! Level 8 'Predaplant Dragostapelia'! and with that I'll end my turn." Samantha draws and subsequently summon Ritual Beast Tamer Lara. "I'll use her effect now-- huh?" she watches as the first Dragostapelia spits out a predator counter that latches onto her monster negating it's effect. "Well, I'll use Pot of Avarice and shuffle five of my monsters into my Deck then draw two cards. I now summon Ritual Beast Pettlio." she summons the pink dolphin but it too is soon latched with a predator counter. She grimmaces but then smiles. "I now use my two monsters from a Fusion Summon. Priestess of the forest become one with the soothing beast of waves and become a new force! FUSION SUMMON! Level 6 Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlio!" the large pink dolphin and its rider appear. "I then set one card face down and end my turn." "My turn, I draw. I activate 'Dragostapelia''s effect to place a 'Predator' counter on your 'Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettilo' "Your monsters are disgusting, I'll send them away with this! Ritual Beast Steeds! Then to chain I'll pay Pettlio's cost and split her back into Winda and Pettlio!" the two monsters return and avoid the counter being placed as it soars behind Samantha. The steeds then destroys both Dragos. "Now, effectively, tell me how well can you adapt to my Deck?" she asks the look in her eyes almost animalistic even though the duel is still pretty much even. The air around Yuga vibrates and disperses all the dust nearby. "I special summon 'The Dark Creator' in defense position by it's effect and then activate its other effect to banish 'Predaplant Darling Cobra' from grave to special summon back 'Predaplant Dragonstapelia' I then use its effect to attach a 'Predator' counter to 'Winda' I then tribute 'Winda' to special summon 'Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra' to my side of the field in defense position." He looks at her, "Why do you walk around here? Don't you think this place is too cold or boring?" "Battle Phase! 'Dragostapelia' attack 'Pettlio' and with that I end my turn." Samantha draws and looks at her hand. "I tend to lurk where dangerous things are, it's fun. Sadly you're ruining my walk. While it's cold I don't mind, I always know I have someone to walk back to in the end." she says placing a card face down. "I'll place this face down and end my turn." she states. "I draw. And who would this be this person you can walk back to." Yuga looks at the card he drew and has a look of quick disgust before putting it in his hand. "I activate 'Harpie's Feather Duster' and destroy that set card. I then activate 'The Dark Creator''s effect to banish 'Predaplant Sarraceniant' to special summon 'Predaplant Dragostapelia'. Revive! I then switch all my monsters to attack mode and destroy your remaining life points!" Samantha is hit by the attacks and her Life Points go to zero. Her animalstic look in her eyes goes away and she giggles to herself. "That was fun. You may be a sourpuss but that was definitely fun and exciting." she says as she places her cards back into her deck and is shuffles it before she removes it and places it away. "I asked a question, do you need to hear it again? I don't like repeating myself." Yuga says distastefully. Samantha simply let out a breath and smiled. "Thomas." she said with a smile and confidence in her voice. "I'm sure you know him, heck the whole school does after he summoned that monster. I thought it was Uria at first but he didn't tribute any trap cards just the monsters so I calmed down a little. He was still amazing though controlling such a powerful monster." she said recapping what had happened a few days ago. Yuga face immediately becomes distasteful and scary upon hearing Thomas' name. "Tch." Yuga grumbles before turning away from the the girl, "What is your name?" He talks back without showing his face clearly. Samantha walks over and lifts his chin a little and chuckles. "My name is Samantha Wild." Yuga pushes her hand away from him, "I'm going to cross the dimensions and so is..." He takes a second to calm himself, "...Thomas, I would recommend you follow suit." Yuga says as he turns to walk back into Academia. "He couldn't hear you if you wanted, he and Carly were sent to the Pendulum Dimension on The Chancellor's orders. Came straight from the top." she says to his back. The carder device on Yuga's duel disk opens and then Yuga closes it, he turns to face Samantha, showing a purple glowing iris. "The chancellor shouldn't be trusted or revered." He turns away. "I'm not meant to leave Academia and yet I am." Yuga continues as he slowly begins to walk off, "If you are really stupid you can travel with me, think of it as a pity prize for putting up a good fight against me." Samantha seems slightly frustrated but sighs. "I'm sorry but you'll be travelling alone. I'm waiting for Tommy to come back. He's out after the Dimension Dragons." she mentions which should spike something in Yuga. "He's looking for the dimension dragons ey." Yuga turns back to look at her, with glowing purple iris and with a most sadistic of grins, "I'll travel alone then, I mean who would want to see their friend carded." Yuga begins to laugh, somewhat caught in a trance rather than him speaking from his mind. Samantha grabs his shoulder tightly, tighter than he could have expected. "Don't you threaten him!" she sounds incredibly serious but after a moment she lets go of Yuga. "I actually need to ask you something." His eyes look as though they are giving her his attention and yet he is still laughing slightly and mumbling gibberish to himself. Though the faint words can be heard are 'Dimension' and 'Dragons' over and over again. After a little bit she slaps him to bring him back to normal. "Hey, listen here! Thomas went away two days ago and hasn't reported back. We're worried so if you're going to illegally travel and leave against The Professor's will then please go looking for him, I think he's getting himself into some major trouble." A dark aura flares up knocking Samantha off her feet, though Yuga is now back to normal. "I'll do whatever I want. You have a problem, go sort it yourself." He says walking off. Samantha seems agry but two other females call for her from up top near the garden area. "Sam? Hey come on we're going to the park you should hurry up if you want to come!" they shout down before noticing Yuga. Sam sighed and moved towards her friends jumping up and they help her over the wall before she clicks the shield shaped duel disk to her left leg. "What was that all about, isn't that Yuga?" one asked. "Yes Monica... he's kind of a jerk but I think something's going on." she said to herself before leaving with her friends. Category:Rp Areas Category:Places